Timberjack v2
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Even a mare who is pure in heart And says her prayers by night May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms And the autumn moon is bright. (Eventual clopfic)
1. The Baskervilles Hound

Sweet Apple Acres was a sprawling mass of square plots and wood to the non-observer, but to the Apples, it was stained with the blood, sweat, and tears of each generation. Plots of trees ripe for the fall harvest sat ready in their fields. After the harvest, apples would be cleaned and sorted according to quality. Number twos were set aside for Ponyville baking customers, pressed into cider, or made into any number of items while the prime apples were sold as they were. Apple butter, cider donuts, baking crisp, honey, applesauce, mulling spices, baked chips, slushies, or simple apple juice; an Apple's wares were always in demand, and Ponyville's Applefest was one of the hottest times of the years. Rainbow Dash was always one to buy cider by the case and little else.

Breakfast had cooled a little since her family left for the fields, but with a healthy dose of syrup on the pancakes, Applejack was good to go. With a few apples for the road and some for when she set up the stall, she cantered out the door to hook up the cart. The farm equipment was near the west orchard. It was a good half mile by hoof, but it was closer to all of the fields that required such equipment.

"Shoulda brought it up to the house las' night."

But beggars couldn't be choosers. She unlocked the barn, hitched herself up to the cart, and locked the door on her way out.

"Saddle up, ol' gal."

Autumn had only just begun but the air was still sunny and warm. By the time she entered the town square, the sun had risen enough to release the other early risers from their homes. Ponyville wasn't that big, so to sustain itself, it was primarily a farming town. The florist sisters had already set up their own stand. Other farmhands like Golden Harvest nodded to her as she passed.

"Setting up shop, Applejack?" Golden Harvest asked. Her cart was much smaller than Applejack's, but was stacked full of veggies. What fruits and vegetables the Apples did grow were mostly for home use, or packaged up and sold elsewhere in bulk. They did provide for some local needs, but the carrot-colored maned pony had the market cornered in Ponyville.

"Yup. Permit at home and everythin'."

Mayor Mare required permits for all vendors. It wasn't much, just a little tax to help keep the town running and ensuring charlatans couldn't hawk cheap garbage. The two mares chatted briefly and separated soon after.

Applejack's own stand was a piece of wood and particleboard, but was propped up with enough of Applebloom's elbow grease to keep it sturdy for another year. After twenty minutes of setting up the pieces, it was time to make some money.

"Come right on up, everypony!"

There wasn't that much to sell for the day. What she'd get from the square would be little more than pocket money to tide the family over until Applefest. Still, it wasn't like an Apple to be unfriendly and the stand needed to be set up in advance for next week. Sales would be busiest then, but a few of her regulars stopped by nevertheless.

"A dozen, please. Honey Crisp number twos."

Applejack packed up a dozen apples for Cup Cake as the portly mare passed Applejack her due.

"Thank you kindly, Misses Cake," Applejack said.

Up next in line was Noteworthy, a substitute teacher at Cheerilee's schoolhouse. Music was his forte from what Applejack heard, but the buck only meandered into town once in a blue moon. Still, odd or not, there's no use in being impolite.

"Heya, Noteworthy. What can I getcha?"

He smiled. He was always a quiet fella, and thus Cheerilee's class usually walked all over him every time he subbed in.

"Any cider in stock yet?"

"Nope. Should be all up and bottled a hair before next monday." A date she always tried to hide from Rainbow Dash.

Noteworthy looked down.

"Ummm..."

A line was starting to form behind him.

"Any McIntosh?"

"Sure do!"

"Good. A half bushel."

That would drain all she had for the day, but the customer was always right. Some ponies like Pinkie just preferred to buy in bulk and snack whenever they wanted.

"Alright." She hefted her one and only box off the cart. "All ah got fer now. Thirty four bits."

Noteworthy hadn't moved. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Thirty four bits, Noteworthy."

He blinked. He was sweating. Shaking, like a babe sick in the night with fever. His eyes were locked onto her breast with utter, terrified rapture. For just a moment, her mind wandered to different, more carnal reasons he'd stare at her. No, that wasn't it. Something was wrong.

"Uh, Note—"

Noteworthy galloped full bore out of the square. Ponies called after him, Applejack included, but he paid them no heed as he exited the square and soon Ponyville proper without so much as a backward glance.

Ambrosia, the town's tinker and construction guru, stepped up and took Noteworthy's place. Well, guess she wouldn't be getting those extra bits after all. With a huff, Applejack placed the box of McIntosh back on her rickety cart.

"What's his problem?" Ambrosia asked.

"No idea. Asked fer some of mah wares and then ran away. Ah can wrap even my wool-headed noggin around takin' some apples and runnin' off, but ah ain't got the faintest on what's up with him."

"Got caramel apples?"

"Nope. N—"

"Next week, yeah."

The purpose was to set up shop, and with that done early on, it wasn't long until she was out of fruit entirely. Golden Harvest had long since packed up. Other vendors, including Bon Bon and even the Cake family, had started their own stands as time went on. Just as the clock was running close to noon, Applejack sold her last bushel and packed up for the day.

Lashing herself to the cart once again, she began the long and arduous route back home. Her mind returned to Noteworthy as she trudged back.

"Huh. Odd guy."

The market was a necessary and fun part of her day, but it was often a bore. She'd only make money if ponies were willing to buy, and those that did just wanted to buy and head home. Those that wanted to stay made the trip to town worthwhile, and every little morsel of scuttlebutt was what the town thrived on. With such a small place, rumors spread like wildfire and gossip was currency. Any little tidbits of talk, no matter how small, made a pony the most important pony of the day. Noteworthy's sudden flight was likely the only reason she managed to finish up so soon.

There was a little crowd gathering north of town near Twilight's castle, but Applejack's immediate concern was to get home and help Big Mac with the harvest.

"Welp, time's a'wastin'."

* * *

Applejack awoke with a start in her bed as a low cry slunk through the air.

"Consarnit."

She flung the blankets and comforter off the bed. It was a coin toss whether the night would be warm enough to leave her window open, and tonight it was. She'd just heard a pony out in the fields.

It was always one of two things. Either some pony was out in the fields looking to steal some scraps before Applefest, or one of her family was out looking after the animals. Critters prowled about at times, even though most tended to stay away from town or the farm. Better safe than sorry, though. It was the one monster you didn't see that mattered most.

Applejack quietly got out of bed and carefully walked down stairs, taking care to avoid the squeaky wooden step. House and barn alike were made of sturdy oak, but both felt their age. Well, the barn did until it met Rainbow Dash.

Outside in the cool night air, Applejack picked up a lantern and lit it with a match. The moon was as full as a pregnant cow's udders and cast enough light to bathe the farm in a light blue glow. Even without the lantern, Applejack could see well enough to navigate around her parked cart. Her trusty rope was hanging up in the barn. Better grab that just in case.

There it was again. It was a pony alright, but lower and deeper. Definitely not Applebloom and most certainly not Granny. Mac? Maybe. He was known to take some late night strolls when he couldn't sleep. The moonlight meant there was no real threat of running into something painful and not seeing it coming.

Rather than hold the lantern in a hoof, she held the handle in her mouth. The farm didn't get thieves all that often, and when they did, most scattered as soon as they saw the light. Applejack cantered west, ears swiveling back and forth to catch the sound.

And again there was the cry. A pony. Loud, growly, and sick, but a pony nevertheless.

It was coming from the old shed that once held the very same cart that was now parked right next to the house. As the lantern dangled to and fro from her mouth, the light bounced off a shiny piece of metal propped up near the door. Applejack set down the lantern to take a peek.

"Ah don't remember you..."

No, not metal. It was a jagged shard of a mirror. There was something odd about it. All mirror she knew were either glass or polished bronze. This one was glass on one side and shiny, polished silver on the other. Something tickled the back of Applejack's mind.

"Twilight has something like this."

That fact brought up another memory. There was something that she should know, should understand. Something that was staring her right in the face.

"Mac...?"

The words died on her lips.

Not once did she look back. Why would she need to? She saw light out of the corner of her eyes. Applebloom's window was soon aglow. As was Granny's. Big Mac's room was dark.

And then it wasn't.

If there was one thing seeped into an Apple's blood, it was fear. These lands were settled by Apples, and they fought for it with blood, sweat, and tears. Bones of many Apples, including Applejack's parents, were buried in these fields. The earth wasn't the enemy here. No, it was the forest.

The ears. Granny Smith was the first to realize it in her youth. Her family's ears were always erect and twisting, searching. It was a defense developed when ponies started disappearing, when this land handed down by the princess herself was known to hold more than game and wild boars. Manticores, timberwolves, and dragons haunted the Everfree. Ponies gobbled up in the night or in broad daylight. It happened time and time again until monsters learned to fear the blossoming settlement that would become Ponyville.

Applejack slipped the glass shard in a loop of rope, but froze as she picked up the lantern. Another noise came from behind the wooden walls.

Chains. Rattling chains and straining wood.

The pony's moans and cries quieted. Applejack took a half step away from the door. Through the old, cracked wooden frame, she could see it was locked. A pony was locked inside, and she had the only key.

Something sniffed within. No, not a pony.

It caught her scent.

The monster within howled and Applejack heard the sound of snapping chains. The wooden door splintered and broke under its might. Wild, snapping jaws lunged for her.

"Big Mac!" Applejack screamed.

The pair of them fell over in a pile of limbs. Claws raked across Applejack's chest and legs. Long, jagged teeth snapped at her throat.

Applejack pushed against its chest with all of her considerable might. It was taking her all to stop the beast from ripping out her throat. The beast screeched in pain. What?

She didn't look a gift horse in the mouth. The moment it howled in pain, Applejack rolled and darted for freedom. Almost immediately she tripped. Her coiled rope entangled them both in the monster's mad dash to end her life.

"C'mon. C'mon!"

She managed to shake herself loose. Barely.

It didn't matter. Applejack took off running, her golden tail whipping through brambles and branches. How could Zecora and Fluttershy navigate the Everfree Forest without a fuss? Heh. She couldn't stop the terrified chuckle that slunk past her lips. The things you think of when runnin' for your life.

A wayward branch snapped across her cheek as she galloped across the west orchard. It was a constant fight against the growth of the Everfree to hold that orchard. The monster's fetid breath stank the air. Even if it wouldn't still long enough to not maul her so she could see it, she could smell it. It's unholy rancor smothered the air.

The beast raged, the beast howled.

"MAC!" Applejack screamed into the night. It whimpered as if her shout pained it. Applejack shouted for her brother again.

The beast tackled her for the second time and its fangs sunk into her bare chest. This time it was Applejack's turn to scream. Her flailing hooves touched the lantern's handle. It was better than nothing. She smashed it over what she assumed to be the monster's head. For a moment she thought it was armored. No, not armor, wood. Timberwolf? A wolf was this violent, let alone without a pack to back it up?

The wolf snarled and howled into the night. Applejack earned a swipe across the cheek for her trouble from thorny paw, a paw that was equal parts flesh and wood.

Just what _was_ this monster?

The bite in her chest burned like fire, a pain that paled in comparison to the agony spreading in her frightened veins. She got up. Her chest hurt and she was scratched up and down her hide, but she was alive. She could see the lights coming in her direction from the house. Winona's barking accompanied them, a cry for her owner's aid.

On some mad impulse, she turned around to look at the mad creature. It's eyes flashed with unholy light and a snarl dripped from its fanged mouth like a creature straight out of hell. Crimson clung to its muzzle and droplets ran down it's jaws. Her own blood or another's, Applejack didn't know. Chains clattered with each bound, the last remnants of its bindings while it lay dormant in her barn.

What drew her eye the most was the bright ichor it left in its wake. The slight twinkle of silver sparkled from its chest. The pain in Applejack's chest peaked and she fell to her knees.

The monster whimpered and slunk back as her family approached. Light and fire were the bane of most monsters. Numbers and surprise were no longer in its favor. Applejack could see wood stitched across its furred hide like a virus. A wolf, very much a timberwolf, but... not. It ducked under some low-hanging branches, it's eldritch eyes watching her as it backed away. As Applejack's family neared, the beast turned tail and ran off into the moonlit night, droplets trailing in its wake. Applejack felt the warmth of a foreleg ensnare her barrel before the darkness claimed her vision.

* * *

Interested in earning a free commission from me? View my profile page for more details concerning a contest I am running.

I love comments so drown me in them.

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.

Edited by the illustrious Grimm, a writer much better than me.


	2. The Dead Have All Eternity

Was it a bad sign that most of the nurses on staff knew her by name? Yes, Ponyville was a small town, but it truly said something when more than one pony knew Fluttershy's medical history by heart. At least they knew what medicines she was allergic to.

It wasn't her fault that the town was a magnet for danger.

The timid little mare trotted down the hospital corridors. She sneezed as she tucked a lock behind an ear. Familiar place or not, it carried that chemical smell that burned her nose.

"Two zero three..." she mumbled to herself. The stairs had put her at the other end of the building, but, like the nurses knew her, Fluttershy knew the hospital's layout. Applejack's room number wasn't hard to find.

Nurse Redheart walked out of Applejack's room just as she arrived. "Miss Fluttershy, welcome. Your friend's inside."

"Is she alright!? I just got the word. I know I'm a little late but I live outside of town and—"

"It's not a problem at all. I'm sure she understands. I saw wounds like hers during my time as an army surgeon, so I'm telling you she's fine; they're quite mild. In fact, I think I heard the doctor say she could be discharged today if she's feeling up to it."

All Fluttershy heard was that Applejack was attacked by some animal and had to be hospitalized. Was Redheart just trying to soften the blow of seeing Applejack in a wretched state?

"...Are you sure?"

Redheart smiled warmly. "Of course, Fluttershy. She's fit as a fiddle, and as grumpy as any Apple would be when forced out of the fields. Now go in there. She's waiting for you."

Redheart nudged Fluttershy's flanks forward and the pegasus reluctantly walked in. Was it really as bad as she thought?

The moment she stepped through the door, she was smothered in a sea of hugs. All of her friends were here, and with the addition of the Apple family, the room was bursting with ponies.

"Land's sake, I'm fine—Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy let out a sigh. Applejack was hooked up to a sea of monitors and bandages, but was none the worse for wear. Gauze covered her breast and legs in patches.

"I thought you were eaten by a manticore."

Applejack reached for her plate of cold breakfast and tossed an over easy egg at Rainbow Dash. "Blame her for puttin' words in mah mouth like I wrastled some dragon or other. Shoulda seen the look on Twilight's face when she came in."

Twilight, sitting in a corner with a book, looked sheepish. "I must admit, Applejack, I wouldn't put it past you."

"Don't rightly know if that's a compliment or not."

"Applejack woulda taken a dragon in a straight fight, I know it!" Pinkie balanced on her hind hooves and delivered a few practiced punches. "With a left and a right and a kerpow!"

Pinkie flipped and spun. "He'd be on his back!"

"'n I woulda tanned both their hides." Granny grumbled. She rapped her walking stick on Applejack's bed. "What was you thinkin'?"

Applejack huffed indignantly. "I can take care of mahself, Gran. Thought it was either Mac or some bum with sticky hooves." She side-eyed Rainbow Dash.

"What?" the pegasus exclaimed.

"Whatever the reason or the result," Twilight interjected, "we are all glad that you're fine."

Being a little on the pudgy side and shorter than most, Twilight wasn't all that imposing of a figure. Standing on a chair, she addressed the room and even impulsive Granny Smith gave her the room.

"Now after the breakin yesterday, tensions might be a little—"

"Wait, breakin? Where? When?" Applejack interrupted.

This was news to Fluttershy, too. "I never heard about that either."

Twilight held up a hoof. "There was a breaking at the castle yesterday. Nothing was taken, no pony got hurt," she added as Applejack opened her mouth. "That's not important right now. The police are already investigating. Now Applejack. Everyone's here, so why don't you start from the beginning. What happened last night?"

Applejack huffed and picked at a bandage, something that caused Rarity great offense. "Now dearie, please don't pick at the bandages if you don't want them to get infected."

The earth pony huffed again, and sneezed. "I'll stop pickin' if you stop comin' to the hospital with three different perfumes."

Rainbow snorted and saddled up to Rarity as the seamstress blushed. "Is Rares hoping to pick up a hunky doctor?" Rainbow sniffed and backed off. "Jeez, Rares, Applejack's right. Lay off on the Eau de Stank."

"I think we're getting a little off topic," Twilight said above the noise.

"Alright!" Applejack shouted. She brushed a hoof across her scalp. "Where's mah hat?"

Big Mac walked forward, the familiar stetson in hoof. It was marred with grass and dirt stains, and Fluttershy distinctly saw a claw mark across the brim. Applejack sighed, adjusted her hat, and began.

"Woke up hearin' something in the dead of night. It's usually just some critter or Mac checking up on the animals. Or somepony filching from the stock."

"I didn't do it!"

"Whatever it was, you did it, Dashie. Anyway, got me a lantern and walked out to the west orchard. 's the closest to the Everfree, but ya don't get bigger ghoulies comin' so close to town or the farm. Even if it was a monster, shoulda been somethin' ah could handle. If not, house was in shoutin' distance. Got me a lantern and rope. Light normally scares off varmints and thieves, so I followed the sounds to the shed. Kinda thought it was a pony wantin' to steal some farm equipment, but..."

At this, Applejack trailed off. She rubbed the bandages on her chest.

"It's okay, Applejack. We're here for you," Fluttershy comforted. She wasn't sure if Applejack heard her.

"Ah remember chains. Don't know what it was doin' in the shed, but ah knew real quick ah wasn't dealin' with no pony. Somethin' about that sound. Sounded almost like a cryin' pony, but..."

Applejack shivered. A little form stood on her hindhooves and nuzzled against Applejack's foreleg. Fluttershy didn't even see Applebloom hiding on the other side of the hospital bed.

"Next thing ah knew, the monster'd come right through the door like a stampeding bull. Smashed it like it ain't nothin' even though it was locked from the inside. Came right at me but ah got away. Chased me through the orchard. Wouldn't stop fer nothin'. Ain't seen a wolf quite like it. Never. Got me as everyone in the house came runnin' out the door. Clawed and bit me up, it did. 'Bout then, ah'd caused enough ruckus that Mac 'n Bloom found me. It skedaddled into the forest. No way to find it in there. After that... well, don't rightly know."

"Yer wool-head plum passed out, yougin'."

What? Were there any words in that?

"Wolf," Twilight cut in. "You said wolf."

Applejack blinked and plucked at her chest. "Yeah. Had eyes like a Timberwolf. Didn't act like a wolf, though. And I know fer a fact that it had fur. Saw it with mah own eyes."

Twilight bit her lip and shook her head. "There are no Timberwolves with fur."

Applejack's eyes narrowed.

"Ah know what ah saw."

"I'm not saying that, Applejack," Twilight tried to say, "and no one's mad at you. We're just worried and glad you're fine."

"'s not like I imagined the thing. It dun did this to me."

At that, Applejack pulled back the gauze on her breast. Fluttershy could feel the very air in the room shift.

"What...?"

Everypony's eyes were drawn to her breast. Fluttershy's were on the gauze. They weren't stained with blood. Where there should have been a vicious bite mark was nothing other than smooth skin and Applejack's fur.

"It bit me. Ah know it bit me. Ah could feel it!"

"Applejack—"

"Think I'm making it all up, Twi?"

"AJ, it's kinda hard to say that when you've been scratched up. Stop being wool-headed." Rainbow Dash pondered the words just as they left her mouth and then shook her head. "Dang, only Granny make that one work."

"Darn, tootin'!"

"Still, that leaves a wild wolf skulking about."

"Rarity's right," Twilight said. "We have a wolf to find."

"Applefest's a'comin'," Big Mac said quietly. "With Applejack shacked up, none left to spare."

Twilight shook her head. "True, an Apple knows the fields best, but if this wolf entered the forest, we need a tracker. Zecora's out of town, but we have a pony who knows the woods even better."

"Who?' Fluttershy asked. Twilight looked at her. And stared. "Oh..."

"You know how wolves behave and the ins and outs of the forest better than anyone, Fluttershy. If anyone can figure out what we're dealing with and stop it, it's you. All we need is a few moments of your time, Big MacIntosh, so she has a place to start."

"Ah'll show her," Applebloom volunteered. "It's the old west orchard shed."

Twilight nodded and clapped her hooves together. "Then it settled. Fluttershy, are you up to it?"

Anything to help a friend.

* * *

"This here's the shed."

Applebloom pointed toward a sorry looking structure that, even without the splintered door, looked ready to collapse in on itself.

"We've been meanin' to fix it up for a while now, but we hadn't no time."

"Right." Fluttershy took a deep breath. "Okay, Applebloom. I'll take things from here."

It wasn't much to go on, but other than Twilight with a month's research at her back or Zecora, there were none better suited for the job.

"I gotta ask, Fluttershy. Ah know what we're dealin' with, but he really necessary?"

Applebloom pointed behind the pair of them to where Harry Bearington the grizzly was chewing on an old boot.

"He insisted."

Applebloom looked as Harry, then to Fluttershy, then back at Harry.

"...Alright then."

It was an old, dusty shed that held little more than irrigation supplies, fertilizer, shovels, an old tree shaker, and some other farming equipment. The air was dusty, but Fluttershy could see what items were cleared of dust enough to show active use in the preceding months. Not much worth looking at there. The tree shaker was pretty large and blocked her view of the rear wall.

"Are there any back doors?"

"Nope. Just the front. What's left of it." Applebloom kicked at a splinter.

That brought her to the obvious. Great iron hooks were screwed into the floor. Applejack once said their use was for ratchet straps. Whoever was in the shed last might not have had the same idea. Several hooks were looped with sturdy iron chains and manacles. New ones. The monster had been deliberately locked inside.

...Did a pony just try to kill Applejack?

Fluttershy looked behind her. Harry was watching her quietly. Applebloom hugged the door and didn't dare go inside, but it was clear she saw the same thing she did.

Fluttershy sniffed. With the doors open, the myriad of smells were diluted with the open autumn air, yet she could still detect a faint hint of iron. Blood. Fluttershy looked close to the floor, searching.

There. Thin blood splatters, equidistant, with a castoff trail. Claw marks. Could be a wolf. Timberwolf blood glowed with nature magic. Wait, was it? Or was that just the daylight? Hmm...

Either way, that begged the question: why would a wolf hurt itself?

"Where did Applejack go after here?" Applebloom pointed west towards the forest. "Alright, Applebloom. I'll be going with Bearington. You stay home until I get back."

Applebloom's response was immediate.

"No! My sister just got mauled by a wolf! Ah'm gonna help find it! Least find it's lair so it won't do it to another pony."

"Applebloom, I know the forest better than anypony here."

"So? Me and mah friends go to Zecora's place all the time."

"There is a trail to Zecora's house. A wolf won't be using any trail. I need you to stay safe for your sister and tell her what happens when I come back. I need to tell Twilight, so we can tell them both at once."

"If you come back," Applebloom muttered. Fluttershy's ears flattened. She was just upset. Her sister was in the hospital.

"I know you're angry, Applebloom, but this is a wolf we're dealing with. A wild one. You saw what it did to Applejack. I need you to stay here, even if I don't come back."

Fluttershy swallowed. It shouldn't come to that, even without Harry, but there was always a chance.

Applebloom sighed in resignation. "Fine, but ah don't have to like it."

Luckily dealing with small animals had prepped her to deal with unruly children. Sweetie Belle tended to be worse. Applebloom usually had chores to keep her occupied. Sweetie was a terror when she put her mind to it. With a few more words and grumpy growls, Applebloom grudgingly cantered back home.

The trail of disturbed grass and broken twigs was easy enough to follow, and after hitching up her saddlebags, Fluttershy set out. With tracks, she might have been able to tell if it was a wolf or a timberwolf. Narrowing down the species would say a lot, but little rain in recent days and a warm sun had hardened the earth enough to provide her with no prints. Even Harry's large form lumbered slowly behind her had trouble impacting the hardened ground.

He rumbled something as they neared the orchard's edge. The Apples tilled and mowed as close to the Everfree's edge as they could, but they never planted anywhere nearby.

"Where?"

Harry whined and snuffled close to one of the nearby apple trees. Fluttershy walked closer and Harry took a defensive posture as she examined his find.

Blood.

 _Lots_ of blood.

Fluttershy swallowed back the wave of bile. It can't have been Applejack's. She's fine.

It didn't help. The smell was enough to make Fluttershy's stomach clench and she looked away.

"Deep breaths..."

The air was cool and crisp. She just had to get far enough away to not smell it. Deep breaths. She had a responsibility and needed to be strong for Applejack. Choking back an early breakfast that wanted to come up, she calmed her breathing enough to continue.

Harry yowled at her.

"I'm fine. Just..." She nodded towards the blood splatter.

Whatever happened, it caused a serious wound. Blood pooled in the grass between two trees. Fluttershy could see splatter on the leaves where something, presumably the wolf, thrashed about.

"This is where it got her."

She didn't remember hearing anything about blood from Applejack, at least nothing even close to what would cause this much. It should have stained her fur. Well, standard hospital procedure would have been to wash Applejack in order to properly clean and disinfect her wounds. Hospital staff might not have noticed what was hers and what wasn't. Since Timberwolf blood glowed, that would rule out one of them as the attacker. It was impossible to pass off luminescent blood as belonging to a pony or normal wolf.

So that meant there was a wild wolf in the Everfree.

"About eighty milliliters you think?"

Harry nodded.

It wasn't enough to kill a pony, let alone a wolf, but left without proper medical attention, exsanguination would be guaranteed. The trail leading into the Everfree Forest didn't make the prospects any more hopeful. Harry growled and lay down flat for Fluttershy. She crawled onto his back and now, mounted, was prepared for what awaited her. Taking a moment, she looked behind her. No Applebloom following her. Good.

The three biggest dangers of the Everfree were exposure, the plants, and the insects. The larger creatures rarely pursued ponies unless hungry, threatened, or frightened. Those that qualified were normally crepuscular or nocturnal, thus why Fluttershy was comfortable venturing out during the day. The Everfree was notorious for its monster activity to such an extent, it overshadowed its other dangers. Rockbiter spider venom would cause agonizing pain for days, and it was a coin toss what Poison Joke would do.

"Just stick to its trail, Harry."

Injured as it was, the wolf would have stuck to a safe trail to avoid further troubles and predators. Harry sniffed about, but it wasn't hard to track the beast's path. Bright red blood clung to roots and branches alike. Sometimes she would ask Harry to walk in circles around a droplet of blood so the pair of them could pick up the wolf's trail and find the next blood drop or disturbed patch of undergrowth. At one point the wolf must have collapsed against a tree; the entire base was caked with red.

"That's far too much to survive." Harry grumbled in agreement.

It wouldn't be long. Whatever happened in the orchard, it was making the wolf bleed out. That was probably what saved Applejack's life. It didn't stop because other ponies were closing in, it wanted a safe place to lick its wounds.

The forest canopy was enough to make it seem like twilight hours. Some of the trees were hundreds of years old. In places, the leaves were so dense that it could be high noon on the summer equinox and be completely dark. Moss clung to tree trunks. There was little underbrush now; the trees were so large that the stole too much nutrients for larger plants to grow.

As Henry waddled up the crest of a hill, Fluttershy knew their trek was at an end. A still form lay at the base of a tree trunk. The forest was just light enough to see it, but not its species.

Fluttershy's breath hitched in her throat.

She knew what she was seeing, but couldn't believe it. He was there, completely still and unmistakable. The color drained from his cheeks. The horrible wound in his stomach. The impossible near luminescence to his blood.

Noteworthy was dead. Vines and brambles ensnared him as if he had been laying still for weeks, yet he couldn't have been there for more than a day. His forelegs bore the remains of manacles and broken chains, undoubtedly linking him to the old shed. Something small and shiny protruded from his stomach. The vines and bark gave the wound a wide berth and the skin looked almost infected.

Fluttershy slid off Harry's back.

"...Mister Noteworthy?"

Silence.

"Okay..." she breathed. "Okay... Go now, Fluttershy, and Celestia help you."

And there went her legs.

As the darkness overtook her and Harry rushed to her aid, Fluttershy couldn't help but give a drunken smile at the strangeness of it all. A wolf that was not a wolf, glowing blood that was pony blood, and the very forest almost consuming a pony's corpse.

That wasn't the strangest thing.

No, the strangest thing of all was Noteworthy died with a peaceful smile on his lips.

* * *

Interested in earning a free commission from me? View my profile for more details concerning a contest I am running.

I love comments so drown me in them.

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.

Edited by the illustrious Grimm, a writer much better than me.


	3. Who's afraid of the skinclad wolf?

Things were considerably less crowded in Applejack's hospital room this time around. While shaky Fluttershy was supported by a stoic Big Mac, the only other ponies present where Twilight, Doctor Stable, Constable Nightstick, and the bedridden Applejack. If the earth pony was antsy before, Fluttershy knew she was ready to crawl the walls now.

"I know," Nightstick began, "that Ponyville has a certain cavalier attitude concerning monsters. Even outside the district, Ponyville has quite the reputation of a rather blase attitude concerning threats that would have any other town running in terror."

Big Mac smirked.

"Nevertheless, even though monsters may be more common, deaths are not. Chalk it up to experience or blind luck, but the crown take these attacks _ver_ y seriously, regardless of reason."

All eyes followed him as he reached into his own saddlebags and pulled out a sealed evidence case. Inside was the jagged piece of glass that Fluttershy had once seen buried in Noteworthy.

"But before we get into this," he gave the container a light shake, "can we get your take, doctor?"

Doctor Stable was a perpetually surly-looking stallion. He had once told Fluttershy that there was nothing that could surprise him anymore. When asked what he was talking about, he escorted her to the nurse's break room where they had a set of shelves devoted to objects removed from various orifices.

Needless to say, it was difficult to look him in the eye.

Stable fixed his glasses and picked up the chart at the end of Applejack's bed. "Mostly bruising and lacerations to the chest, back, and legs. A few superficial with some moderate scratches across the chest and abdomen that required stitching. Nothing life threatening, and no signs of infection. I prescribed the standard antibiotics and a patch job. As far as animal or monster attacks go, she got off lucky. I'd be willing to discharge her today."

Nightstick nodded. "Thank you, doctor," he said as Stable headed for the door.

"If you excuse me, I have other patients to attend to." Hopefully those that wouldn't add to the shelf.

"Now, Miss Applejack, do you recognize this?" Nightstick held up the case. Applejack and Twilight leaned forward, and both sets of eyes widened.

"Shit."

Applejack was one to rarely swear. Oh, Fluttershy knew without a shadow of a doubt that the only one capable of cursing up a bigger storm than Applejack was Granny, but Applejack at least tried to keep things civil when in polite company.

"You've seen this before?" asked Twilight

"Yup. Plum forgot all about it in the fuss. Saw it up against the shed just before the wolf broke through the door. Kept it with mah rope 'n forgot all about it after. Not sure where it went in the tussle."

"So you confirm that you were the last one to touch this?" Nightstick asked carefully.

Fluttershy felt her hackles rise.

" _No_ ," Big Mac affirmed. "It ain't like you think."

"I didn't kill Noteworthy!" Applejack all but screamed. The only one who didn't react to her outburst was the unflappable constable.

"I'm not saying you did or didn't, Miss Applejack. I'm just trying to get all the facts in order."

"Sure sounds like you're implying somethin' fierce," Big Mac added.

"Regardless, I have confirmed reports and sworn statements that Noteworthy ran out of town after speaking with Miss Applejack yesterday morning around," Nightstick pulled out a notepad, "nine thirty."

"Yeah, I remember him. Wanted some cider, but we don't stock none until Applefest starts. Changed his mind fer some apples. Was about to hand off a half bushel, but he up and skedaddled like Tirek himself was on his heels. No idea why."

Nightstick jotted down a few more notes.

"What else did he say?"

"Nothin'," Applejack said begrudgingly. Fluttershy didn't blame her. Being the last pony seen with the murder weapon would have anyone on edge. "Quiet bugger. Wanted cider, had none, asked fer apples, and he ran off as I got 'em off the cart. Didn't even get a word out. Looked scared fer some reason but ya got me as to why."

He jotted down a few more notes.

"One more question. Again, I'm not accusing you of anything, but can you confirm you have the only set of keys for the west orchard shed?"

Fluttershy saw Big Mac narrow his eyes, but he stayed silent. Applejack's hackles were rising. She looked ready to bear her teeth.

"Old lock. Old door. Gran only had the one set."

"Which you had at the time?"

"In the house."

One more line of notes on the notepad.

"You think I did it, don'tcha?" Applejack asked softly.

Twilight stood tall and straight at that. Where did she get her own notepad from? Fluttershy wasn't sure when she pulled it out.

Nightstick shook his head. "I believe a pony lost in their own mind can imagine anything. It was dark, you were blitzed. I believe it would have been very easy to mistake a pony for a wolf."

"There is a missing piece in your notes, constable."

All eyes turned to Twilight. Nightstick cocked an eyebrow.

"Something to add, princess?"

"Affirmative. I know where that mirror shard came from."

"Why didn't you say so, Twi!" Applejack said with a growl. This time she did bear her teeth.

"I just waited to get all the facts straight. You remember that breakin I told you about earlier this morning?"

"I have heard about no such thing," Nightstick said.

"It wasn't related to your case and was handled locally, constable. At about eleven in the morning, somepony broke into my castle. Nothing was taken and no pony was hurt. The only sign of something occurring was a smashed mirror made of glass on a polished silver-backed frame. I had it reassembled after hearing about Fluttershy's find and discovered it was missing a piece, the one you currently hold, constable."

Nightstick blinked. Twilight took a breath and continued.

"Given that Applejack was spotted in town until noon, she couldn't have been there to break the mirror. There was no way she could have left the square and broken into the castle unseen, let alone returned quickly enough to hide the shard. It does not explain who took the shard, but it brings forth enough reasonable doubt concerning Applejack's attachment to the murder weapon, and we both know she doesn't have motive. I can't explain how a thief brought the shard to Applejack, but neither can you."

Applejack's eyes were welling up with gratitude. Twilight to the end would read life like a puzzle. Thank Celestia they had a princess on standby so well versed in law.

Calmly as could be, Nightstick shook his head. "I do not mean to offend, princess. I am merely doing my job within the confines of the law."

"I know. Applejack didn't do it."

"Yet can you explain how Noteworthy was lethally injured on Apple property if she didn't? With something that she couldn't possess?"

Twilight hesitated for just a moment. "I cannot."

Nightstick sighed. "Neither can I. There are some things here that don't add up, granted, but to ease your mind, Miss Applejack, I am not here to arrest you."

Applejack was silent. Big Mac only nodded, while Twilight gave the constable a thank you as he said his courtesies and left.

"Glad that's all over and done with. Was gonna choke on the smell of cheap cigarettes," Applejack said.

Fluttershy sniffed the air. The room was tinged with the slight smell of tobacco. Hardly something overpowering.

"Are you going to leave the hospital, Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

The mare stretched and hopped off the bed. "Yup. Ah feel fine. Better than fine, really. Granny's calling in a few favors and family members so we can get back on schedule. Can't afford to be in bed next week. Or another day."

"Whatever you do, you have me full support, Applejack," Twilight said. "Legal advice, financial aid, whatever you need."

"Thanks a big one, Twily. Ah mean it. Don't think ah'll need to take you up on that favor, but it's good to know it's there. And Fluttershy."

Applejack rounded on her in a rather surprising bout of speed given the amount of bandages she was wrapped in. "Thanks fer everythin'. Ah mean it. Don't rightly know how I woulda acted if I'da seen what you did."

Fluttershy brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous tick everyone in the town knew she possessed. "It's not a problem. I'll help in any way I can."

Looking like the earth pony needed a hug, Fluttershy embraced her, mindful of the gauze. Applejack wrapped a leg around her.

Fluttershy had good instincts. Some would say hers were far too sharp for their own good. Either way, she trusted them implicitly. They helped her face more monsters than she could rightly count. Fear could be a strength.

That tingle on the back of her neck, the cold sweat, the fluttering heartbeat. Each was a sign that something was wrong, that danger was near. She had brought dragons and beasties of the night to heel.

Fluttershy shivered as Applejack gave her throat a sniff. One, then two. Lips curled as if bearing teeth.

And like that it was over. Fluttershy was on the receiving end of platitudes of grace and thanks, but her mind was on that little moment. Words were lost on her as she looked into Applejack's eyes. Gratitude. She could get lost in those bright green depths.

For a flash, the gratitude was gone and in it's place was something else, something more. Fluttershy had seen it many times before. Fluttershy backed up a half step, but Applejack's hoof kept in her place.

 _You are mine._

* * *

True to her word, Applejack received the release paperwork later that day and was back to work the next. It was an Apple's way to value work, and there was little to be done about it. Stubbornness was in their blood. Granny Smith might have wrangled Applejack back from returning to work so fast, but even the matriarch knew Applejack's help was needed in the fields. Applejack was thankful that her friends gave her the proper space. Attack or not, murder or not, she had work to do.

Death rarely touched a town like Ponyville. Canterlot was good with sending out troop patrols to curtail more troublesome beasts, but monster attacks were a force to be feared nevertheless. Ponyville was a town of youths, and many failed to appreciate the experience of age.

Applefest was a somewhat somber affair. Ponies bought and sold like normal, and while the laughter and smiles were there, and the annual parade went off without a hitch, the shadow of Noteworthy's death was on the mind. By the time Applefest ended, Applejack was beginning to feel thankful. Nightstick still had not come to arrest her. Tch, as if Big Mac was going to allow that.

Applejack smiled at the thought. Then she frowned. Her temper had been acting up ever since the attack. Small arguments had her grinding her teeth. Even thinking about Nightstick had her bearing her teeth.

It was just shock from the attack. Nothing more, she told herself.

That didn't help the feeling of having a wild animal in her just begging to claw itself out. It'd been about a month since Note died. Applejack lay there in bed as her room was bathed in autumn moonlight. No matter what, she felt antsy and energetic. A long day of exhaustive farm work would usually do the trick, but even taking on additional chores did nothing to soothe the unpleasant feeling of itchy exuberance.

Applejack tossed in bed. She couldn't sleep. Even relieving Applebloom of her chores today and downing a healthy dose of cough syrup did nothing to help her sleep.

She sighed. There was nothing to be done about it then. She tossed off her many blankets and got up. Perhaps some warm milk or a quick stretch would do. Laying in bed and staring at the ceiling was doing nothing. As quietly as she could, she closed the door behind her.

It was all because of that night. That night. That was all Applejack could call it. Her bite mark was missing, and all he scratches had healed, but it wouldn't erase that night from her memory. Noteworthy ran away from her as if she had been branded with the mark of death, she's been attacked by a wolf, and Note was found dead hours later.

She shivered. As much as she hated to admit it, that night _was_ dark. Nightstick may very well have been right...

No. She had seen a wolf. A pony would have done anything other than growl and bite her. It _had_ to be something else.

It had to.

Applejack's hooves stopped just short of the kitchen.

The shed.

There'd be nothing there other than field equipment, but maybe going back would help. At least the exercise might help her get to sleep. The itch in the back of her mind agreed. As she approached the door and stepped into the moonlight, the itch began to spread and she shivered.

The moon may have been full, but the clouds were doing their damnedest to hide it's rapturous aura. Niggling. Itching. That little crawling feeling in the back of her neck spread with each step she made into the night. Her goal was the old west orchard shed. Peace of mind had called her outside. Something else commanded her to run.

 _Run!_

It didn't matter why. It was a beautiful night, the most glorious of nights. Energy had welled up in Applejack's veins and begged to be released. The idea of standing still was near painful to her and very soon her canter turned into a full gallop.

Each breath was coming in ragged gasps. Applejack didn't even know when the pain started. Little nubs pushed through the bones on her hooves. Her snout lengthened, teeth sharpened. Body-wracking convulsions that should have had her screaming for mercy instead fueled her desire to bound forth and explore.

Run.

 _Run!_

Applejack licked her lips, barely even feeling the pain as her mind dulled and senses sharpened. There was just so much out there, the sights and smells. Her packmates behind her, the strangers in town with their lights and fire. So many new things to explore. She couldn't stop her flight even as she inhaled and gave a bone-chilling howl to the skies.

Fire sang in her veins. She ran past the shed without a second thought. She could smell the one who showed her mercy on the wind. The one who smelled so sweet, of earth, animals, and loam. She smelled like the forest that called to her, the nature magic singing in her burning veins. She was kind to the lycan.

And she bore the mark of the wolf.

* * *

There was something foul in the air. Some nagging little tick had lodged itself in Fluttershy's brain and was holding on for dear life. Some unseelie blessing came with this moon. There was something wrong this night. Something bad.

Despite the full moon casting the skies in a dim blue glow, tonight was not a good night to be venturing out. It never was in Ponyville. Whereas the light allowed ponies to see and gave farmers slightly longer hours, so did it benefit the creatures of the forest. It was a dangerous place without a protector.

Fluttershy had made the terrible mistake of alerting Zecora to recent events. Wolves and attacks, investigations and a death. Zecora had whispered some poem in her native tongue and cast a sign to ward off evil. Fluttershy had found her on the trail back to her hut in the forest and thankfully didn't have to make the full trip to Zecora's house and back.

It was up to Fluttershy to find her way back home. By then the sun had already set, but even then, very little could penetrate the canopy of the Everfree Forest. She knew the path by heart, but even she knew that getting caught after dark in such a place was bad enough. Staying home would have been the safe choice, but Zecora needed to know what may lurk in the forest.

The quiet was on her side. She was small and quiet; a little one such as her wasn't worth the trouble of a meal or considered a threat. As much as Rainbow Dash wanted her to be more extroverted, being as she was was a considerable advantage.

Roots and moss softened each step. Fluttershy quickly and quietly cast her head about. Her ears twitched back and forth, but sound wouldn't be of much help. Although ponies had very keen hearing, the primordial woods held beasts that called this place home long before the arrival of equines. Stealth was second nature to them. No, she was looking for the bushes and plants, the telltale sign of disturbed shrubbery—

Oh no.

She was ambushed before she could react, tackled just as she heard the sound of groaning wood. Timberwolf!

But only one? It was strange to have one alone and not in a pack. Perhaps it like her was caught alone in the twilight hours. Or was it the wildling, a mystery beast that had attacked Applejack?

It took just a moment for her to catch her footing and her remaining limbs were safely beneath her shaking knees. If there was one thing she was good at, it was running away. She could always perform the Stare, but she could barely see in the dark underbrush. All she could hear once she had orientated herself was the slight rustle of the shrubbery.

 _Behind!_

Fluttershy turned tail and ran. She wasn't brave, but she knew enough about survival. She knew where she was in the woods. She was still on the path and could return home to the safety of her cottage in no time at all!

Everything was thrown off kilter as the wolf caught up to her again, sending her sprawling into the dirt. That didn't make any sense; Timberwolves were not this fast! Nor were they this aggressive. They were pack hunters; they attacked with ambushes, and certainly didn't use these hit and fade solo maneuvers like the one currently tailing her.

Was she in a new wolf's territory? Did she intrude on a fresh kill? No, she would have smelt something. A solitary timberwolf driven from its pack or had its pack killed off by another predator? It was possible, but at the same time the other packs should have driven it out very quickly.

Fluttershy froze as she heard the timberwolf issue a creaky growl of warning. The groaning and creaking of its voice along with slow, measured steps signified its approach. She needed to see it to gauge how best to react. Normally they wanted intruders just to leave them alone, but perhaps the best course of action was simply use the Stare.

Inch by very careful inch she turned her head, not daring to get up for fear of reprisal. Doing so might be interpreted as a sign of challenge. Her jaw dropped the moment she saw those glowing green eyes.

"Applejack!?"

The timberwolf faltered slightly. It was Applejack, that much was plain to see, but Fluttershy had no earthly idea what happened to her. Was this some kind of curse? Bark covered just about the entirety of her forelegs and barrel, but her cutie mark was as clear as day. What fur she did have left was long and shaggy. Another bark-like infection covered most of her eyes and forehead like a mask. Unearthly green nature magic made her eyes glow in the dark. Twigs, leaves, and brambles dotted her normally immaculate mane.

But what concerned her most was the long drooling tongue and the pony molars that were now lengthened into large canines.

Applejack clawed at the ground and advanced, barring her teeth at the timid pegasus. Her cursed friend's leg tightened, the jaw of sharp teeth opened wide.

Fluttershy didn't think, she just reacted. Wings open, eyes wide.

"Sit _**down**_ **!** "

Applejack snarled and whined under the force of Fluttershy's Stare. She swiped pitifully but there were still much too far apart for one of those dangerous paws to connect. Applejack took a step away and her ears folded back. A growl, earthy and flanged, dripped from her lips but there was little menace behind the cowed cursed pony.

"A-Applejack, it's me! Don't you remember? What happened to you?"

Again, Applejack hesitated, the remnants of her old life struggling to pierce the primal call of the wild singing through her veins. She had stopped her advance though, her twitching wooden ears betraying the thoughts going through her mind.

Fluttershy saw the signs coming far in advance. Applejack's rising hackles and lips pulling back to bear teeth was an aggressive posture. What little fur she had left in this new form was beginning to puff out.

"No!"

Fluttershy bored her gaze into Applejack's. She wasn't some pup to be pushed around by an animal testing an alpha's mettle. The forest animals were her responsibility, its animals under her care.

 _She_ was the alpha here.

Applejack backed down again, her mystical green eyes giving her side glances. Direct eye contact was considered a threat by most canines.

"Applejack, I am here to help you."

Applejack's ears perked at the name. The lycan sniffed the air.

"I know you're in there, Applejack."

Applejack was slow to get up this time. Fluttershy's animal instincts were in full swing. This wasn't Applejack, not fully. She had the instincts of a beast.

Beast...

Like a wolf...

Recent events intermingled in her brain as she tried to come down from her fearful high. Applejack was attacked by a beast, but a pony was found instead. A silvered mirror. An imprisoned monster. A monstrous Applejack.

Fluttershy didn't dare move, but that was because her mind had just made a thunderous revelation. Of all things, why a mirror shard? Because it was a mirror that contained silver, and she spent enough time with Twilight to know about alchemy. It was a symbol of purity. An element that weakened monstrous regeneration abilities.

Most importantly, it was a symbol of the _moon_.

Fluttershy's eyes went skyward. It was difficult to see, but rays of moonlight pierced the canopy and clouds. Noteworthy was found dead one month ago, right after a full moon.

He had to have known what happened to him. Did he catch Applejack's scent in the marketplace and couldn't stop himself as he turned? No, he didn't run right away. There was another piece of the puzzle. Something about Applejack made him run afterwards, something that likely made him break Twilight's mirror in order to give Applejack a defense against him. He had to have known what kind of monster he'd turn into, known he couldn't control himself if he was after Applejack's blood.

Applejack crept forward and sniffed the air, wary of the creature that could dominate its will. Fluttershy didn't dare move. She didn't even breathe as she was approached by the animal that was her friend. Applejack's head was low and her tail between her legs in the typical posture of submission, but that could all change in an instant. She struggled to not shudder as she was poked and prodded with a cold nose. As Applejack sniffed her barrel, Fluttershy reflexively twitched. She needed to stay still and let Applejack inspect her new alpha.

She forced herself to stay calm matter how much her body wanted to run. This was her friend, whatever happened to her notwithstanding. Applejack circled her, sniffing and prodding where she pleased.

"Ahh!"

Try as she might, she couldn't stop her hips from pumping as a cold nose was shoved in her crotch. She was just checking her out, Fluttershy told herself. Smell was how canines recognized each other best. Plus, it wouldn't take much for a wolf to tear out her throat. Even if she managed to survive the encounter, there was a real chance she might bleed out like Noteworthy before she got proper medical attention.

Fluttershy bit into her foreleg to muffle her cries and to ease the pain of Applejack pawing at her flanks. The wolf proceeded to nuzzle and sniff her crotch. Fluttershy bit down as a nose was shoved into her clit. This wasn't normal pack behavior in the slightest.

' _What do I do?'_ Fluttershy screamed internally. _'What do I_ — _ah!_ '

Then came the licking. Flush with the scent of a female, Applejack drew her long, rough tongue across Fluttershy's lips in a single stroke, making Fluttershy squeal into her leg. Her forelegs collapsed, leaving her butt in the air for the lycan. She did her best to not dwell on the thought of a tongue, friend or beast, licking her in such an intimate area.

Her hips bucked into the lick, an act Applejack didn't seem to mind. The lycan was panting in between sloppy licks, the noise only adding to the depravity. Up and down she licked for one minute, then two. As inappropriate as it was, Fluttershy moaned in ecstasy as she was pleasured by this pony-turned-beast. Perhaps in her feral mind Applejack recognized a friend and wished to clean her appropriately. Perhaps she thought this was how she should treat an alpha female. Whatever the reason, running wasn't an option for fear of provoking he lycan's aggressive instincts, so she was forced to endure Applejack licking her to orgasm. That familiar burning spread from her abdomen down to her hooves in an all-consuming force.

Little rivulets of wolf slobber and marecum dribbled down Fluttershy's leg. She scooted forward, but she heard a wooden growl coming from her hindquarters. Applejack the Timberwolf—Timberjack?—licked her soaked clef with utter abandon.

TImberjack pulled away. Fluttershy turned her head and saw the wolf licking her lips of Fluttershy's excitement. The lycan quickly resumed licking at the droplets running down Fluttershy's thighs. The tongue worked its way up until it once again drank from the source. Timberjack's tongue was pitted and rough, and so deliciously stimulating.

"Applejack..." she moaned into her hooves. She could feel herself winking and dripping profusely, which only stirred the lycan into continuing her work. Her own tongue was lolling out of her mouth like the panting lycan, mindlessly enjoying herself as the pleasure built and built in her loins until she screamed her release into the forest.

She gushed against the muzzle between her legs as the mare orgasmed. Her breath caught in her throat and nothing came out but wordless grunts.

Fluttershy collapsed with a smile on her face, her pussy still winking in delight after a wonderful orgasm. The fact it came from a cursed friend didn't even cross her mind, especially with that wolfish tongue still running across her pussy lips in earnest. Fluttershy lay on the forest floor, content to lie there as her lycan friend cleaned her nethers of her sexual fluids.

Timberjack seemed willing to do just that, but even she had to end her escapades. The lycan gave one final lick and pulled away, seemingly unaware of the result her actions had on the mare. Walking to look at Fluttershy from the front, the lycan's demeanor had changed significantly. That wild animalism was still there, but she was no longer barring her teeth. She sniffed Fluttershy and gave her a lick. Fluttershy didn't even recognize that she could taste herself on the wolf's tongue.

The lycan was whining as Fluttershy came to her senses. The smell of sex had begun to permeate the air. Her own was a familiar heady musk, but Fluttershy could smell something else in forest's damp and pines. Something strong, like pine resin.

Timberjack continued to lick her face until Fluttershy managed to get to her shaky hooves.

"I... can't say I expected that."

Timberjack nuzzled her and gave a whine that sounded like a breaking tree branch. Her tail was raised.

Oh dear.

Wolves were primarily interested in survival, food, and... the pack. Making more little pups.

"Um... Applejack, I don't... have what you need. You..." She blushed as what had just occurred hit her in force. "Y-you saw for yourself."

Timberjack barked. Fluttershy winced at the sound of creaking wood that came from her friend.

"I a-appreciate your interest in me, even though I'm not sure if that's you—ugh," she got a face full of slobber as Timberjack licked her again. "I'm not sure that's you or the... wolf, uh, speaking. Should I call you Timberjack or Applejack? Do you mind either way?"

Fluttershy got the wind knocked out of her as she was tackled by the wolf-mare. For just a moment, Fluttershy felt her life flash before her eyes and thought Timberjack's aggressive nature had resurfaced.

The lycan stood above her prone form, ears happily erect and tail wagging. She licked Fluttershy again. Well, licking was a sign of submission and affection in wolves. That was a promising sign.

"Ow!"

Timberjack had pawed at her thighs as she turned around. The resulting position was rather... compromising. Fluttershy bit into her foreleg to stop herself from crying out as Timberjack resumed licking her marehood. The lycan's own marehood, dripping and smelling of pine resin, stood over her muzzle. Fluttershy bucked her hips as a rough tongue licked her slit from top to bottom. Her clit buzzed after every lick and soon the pair got into a rhythm where she would seesaw her hips at the crest of her clit's tingling pleasure.

Fluttershy's break caught as Timberjack took one long lick, and this time her sandpapery tongue slid right inside her cunt. She gave a long, low moan that was interrupted by a little droplet splashing against her cheek.

Timberjack's own marehood was flush with arousal. Huh, it even looked like a wolf's. Curiosity stronger than shame, Fluttershy leaned upward and gave her friend a tentative lick of her own. Bitter, with a tinge of sweet.

Timberjack pawed the ground and whined. For a few admittedly displeasing seconds, the lycan stopped her work and eyed Fluttershy. Licking her jowls, she quickly resumed her work.

Fluttershy gave Timberjack another lick. Then another. Soon the lycan's own hips was bobbing back and forth uneasily under Fluttershy's ministrations. Timberjack kneeled after her legs began to shake. Fluttershy could feel her own leaking marehood spilling marecum, a prize quickly collected by a lupine tongue.

Her tongue was soft, experimental, and careful. The wolf's was quick and simple, only knowing one way to get her alpha off. Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around Timberjack's hips to steady the wolf-mare. It felt amazing when her little nub was teased, so Fluttershy paid extra attention to the little bud hiding under the folds. Timberjack's pelvis smashed eagerly against Fluttershy's snout.

Timberjack had quickly perfected getting her tongue into Fluttershy's tight vagina. With each lick, the tough tongue slid its way inside in a way no mare or stallion had ever touched her before. Fluttershy bucked her lips every time, some on purpose, most when it slid against her G-spot and caused her to scream her delight into the forest.

"J-jack..." Fluttershy squealed into Timberjack's cunt, not able to even say her name as her second orgasm came rumbling forward. Timberjack noticed the lack of attention paid to her marehood and sat down, her marehood—wolfhood?— now smothering Fluttershy.

The pegasus couldn't help but breath deep. She smelled of the forest, of apples and oak trees. Pine resin and fresh grass. Perhaps it was the nature magic of the wolf-mare affecting her in some way, as the pegasus was more attuned to nature than most. Fluttershy didn't care. She latched her lips onto Timberjack's clit and sucked. The lycan made some noise she never heard before, but the swift thrust of hips against her nose was enough to say if she liked it or not. Fluttershy gave Timberjack's slit one final, long lick before finishing off with a soft bite. Timberjack had just flicked her clit and slipped inside one final time as she came.

Wolf and pony alike quivered and howled. Fluttershy's mind went white as she felt a little trickle spill forth from the marehood at her lips. It was all she could do to just hold onto Timberjack's powerful hips.

Her mind didn't leave her this time, but Fluttershy was too exhausted to go anywhere. With a satisfied smile on her lips, Fluttershy stared upwards towards the moon that had finally breached the cloud cover. It was fat and full, and so beautiful on such a lovely autumn night.

Fluttershy felt a nose poke her and another lick to the cheek. She'd be mess by the time she would finally make it home, but even as Timberjack dirtied her coat and mane with licks and nuzzles, there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be at the moment. Timberjack circled Fluttershy and curled around her back. Fluttershy drifted off to an exhausted sleep as her pack mate watched over her through the night.

* * *

Interested in earning a free commission from me? View my profile for more details concerning a contest I am running.

I love comments, so drown me in them.

Feel free to bother me on my tumblr under the username doctoredmundsirus.

Edited by the illustrious Grimm, a writer much better than me.


End file.
